There are many standard algorithms for implementing video de-shake or camera shake compensation. Some systems use one or more stabilization filters that correct a non-stabilized image by tracking the movement of specific pixels in a video image and correcting the image by moving the frame. In general, the filter either crops the image down to hide the motion of the frame or attempts to recreate the lost image at the edge through spatial or temporal extrapolation. Such systems lack a mechanism to automatically determine whether the video content at issue is suitable for camera shake compensation.